1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to connections for integrated circuit (IC) dies in IC packages.
2. Background
Integrated circuit (IC) devices generally include an IC die that is housed in an IC package. The IC package can include a substrate that is used to couple the IC die to a printed circuit board (PCB). For example, the IC die can be electrically coupled to the substrate (e.g., using wirebonds or flip chip connections). The substrate can include traces and/or vias that route connections of the IC die to the PCB. The PCB can electrically couple different IC packages mounted on it.
As IC designs become increasingly complex, the size of the die needed to implement the design also increases. Larger IC dies, however, have drawbacks including, high manufacturing costs and diminished yield. To address problems with larger dies, IC designs are often modularized and implemented as separate dies. The separate dies can be housed in the same IC package to maximize the number of interconnections between them. These devices are referred to as multichip devices. To further increase the number of interconnections between the IC dies, the size of the connections between the IC dies and the rest of the IC package can be reduced. For example, instead of using C4 bumps, which have a minimum pitch of approximately 150 μm and a diameter of approximately 90 μm, microbumps having a minimum pitch of approximately 40 μm and a diameter of approximately 20 μm can be used. Interposers can be used to facilitate connections between microbumps and the package substrate.
To connect to these microbumps, IC dies require appropriately sized pads. Probes used to test IC dies, however, are generally configured for larger pads (e.g., those used with C4 bumps). When these probes make contact with the smaller-sized pads, the pads can be damaged.
The disclosed subject matter will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.